This specification relates to the creation of a conversation in an online environment. The Internet has provided a medium for many new forms of communication. From e-mail to chat rooms to instant messaging, Internet users have the ability to talk to one or many of their friends within moments from anywhere in the world. Moreover, as computing devices have become smaller and wireless, these new forms of communication have become increasingly mobile.